doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Doctor Who Adventures/Planet Termada
Review: The Missing Paint Colour: I am really enjoying this new trend with your two parters with the first part being set up and the second part being pay off. This was an excellent character story which I felt was essential to Tetra's development and hopefully she may lighten up as the end of the story suggests she will. The pacing of this story was brilliantly slow with plenty of great interaction and more revealed about the Doctor's past which makes this episode much more important than a normal filler episode. Raskal (I think) was brilliant and I do wonder who the mystery man who keeps buying his paintings was. I reckon it will be someone who we have met before or will meet in the next story. Tetra's character was a true highlight of the story with her aggressive and brilliantly sarcastic tone really being put on show. I enjoyed her development as it seems like she acts so harshly because she does not trust the others which I think is brilliant. Hopefully the more trust she gains in the Doctor the more she will use her sarcasm for more humour based remarks rather than put downs. Shalek and the Doctor also played great roles with their smaller roles there to give Tetra more characterisation Although not much happened in this story (which could be considered a slight negative depending on the next story) it felt like it set up another great story to come with some sort of impossible lava on castle situation. The start of this story gave a brilliant hint and I cannot wait to see the mythology that will have come true in the next story. In conclusion this was a very good episode with it being a definite must read in the DWA series, the entire story was fantastic with the pacing, characters and building up being a particular highlight. I cannot wait for part 2 which will decide just how high up it will rank among the other DWA stories. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:13, October 18, 2015 (UTC) My Review! THIS WAS ABSOLUTE AWESOME! We finally found out why, how and when the doctor became good! Tetra finding out about the doctor's past and thinking he was still an intergalactic criminal was the best part! And I wonder what that palace with the lava is... I was actually expecting this story to have the cytrons in it, BUT WHO CARE IT WAS STILL AWESOME! Raskal is very intresting and I can't wait for part 2! K9Rules (Speak to Me!) 07:58, October 19, 2015 (UTC) You expected Cytrons? Lemme guess. It was because the world "Planet" was in the title, and they were the villians in "Planet 52"? MasterCharmander 13 09:22, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Actually I expected the cytrons because of the 'Cytron Story Arc' that is being planned, and I thought it would begin in this episode K9Rules (Speak to Me!) 08:26, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Why this story in particular? MasterCharmander 13 08:28, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Dunno. I was just predicting K9Rules (Speak to Me!) 08:30, October 23, 2015 (UTC)